


In a sweat!

by badraldine



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Marathon, Pre Relationship, Run with the wind au, Running AU, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badraldine/pseuds/badraldine
Summary: The big event is around the corner and Mark falls sick.Jaebeom takes full responsibility





	In a sweat!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am

Mark falls sick a day before the big marathon starts. His face is red and his nose is running and his whole body feels weak.  
Jaebeom found him in his room, laying in bed with his big red eyes and all. A face mask on and a faint smile.  
“You will be okay, just rest” is the only thing he’s able to say. Mark nods, apologetic.  
“I’m sorry”  
Jaebeom closes his eyes. “Yeah me too”

-

The next morning is a surprise, Jaebeom doesn’t want anyone to notice how sick mark is, so he leaves early with mark, letting everyone know that they already left, “Leader duties” he texted them. And it is what he was doing. Being a leader. Even in the hardest situations.  
When they arrive at the place Mark keeps apologizing as if he called for the virus or something  
“Stop that. Is just the flu”  
Mark coughs and waits a long minute as if contemplating his options. He sure is nervous. And Jaebeom just knows.  
“I’m going to do my best today” he finally says.  
“I know you will, now drink this” and he hands him a water bottle.  
“Stay hydrated and all”  
Mark thanks him with a big smile, visible through his face mask, eyes shaped like a crescendo.  
-  
Everyone arrives around 8, Jaebeom tries hard to find excuses as to where Mark is, he tells the boys he is just tired and doing some stretches at his start point.  
He finally gives them advice and encouraging words, motivational stuff he knows they need if they want to give their best. Not even aiming for a first-place but a top 10. And he knows they are all capable of it. He is just worried about Mark, so the words are, in a way, dedicated to him. He needs strength.  
And he will thank him later. He might rush to the final line and hug him, he then will say how proud he is. And Mark is going to smile at him and only him.  
He shakes his head after the thought. Not a good timing for fantasies at all.  
-

Mark is about to start his section, his shorts are tight and he’s wearing a long sleeve shirt underneath the team’s uniform. He looks weak. And Jaebeom is questioning every decision ever made.  
Is it the right thing to do? Is Mark going to make it? 10 kilometers is not an easy distance considering he’s sick, and burning and so, so skinny.  
He gulps while handing Mark a water bottle  
“Drink” he orders.  
“I think I have to go now” is what Mark says, taking his face mask off.  
“Yeah...see you at the final line”, says, unsure. Holding his breath. He is scared.

“Mark...” he stops him from walking. Mark turns around, watery eyes.  
“You’re the strongest today. You are our team’s strength. See you at the end of the section” the last words are louder than he intended and while Mark looks at him, eyes wide, he places his hand on Mark’s shoulder. Reassuring.  
“Do your best”

–  
Mark finishes his section last. Cold sweat running down his face, dizzy and exhausted. On the verge of falling in the middle of the road. But he finishes. He hands his band to Jackson, and at the moment he does so, Jackson feels the hot skin; the burning contact. And that’s when he knows Mark is sick.

-

Jaebeom is the first to assist him at the end of his section, Jinyoung is there too.  
He is holding back his tears. He feels responsible for letting mark doing this. He is about to say something when Mark bursts an “I did my best thanks to you”  
And that’s where he lost it.  
Every single tear falling. And it doesn’t matter if everyone is looking, if Jinyoung is right there, (face like a big question), he closes space and hugs mark tightly. The skinny body and hot skin against Jaebeom. He doesn’t want to let go.  
“You are the best, you know that?” He whispers, Mark, holding his breath.  
“Of course not, I was about to die out there” and then he laughs, and they break their hug.  
And for a second, almost eternal, they keep looking at each other fondly, words unspoken, with hearts full of hope for their team and each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is just a word vomit. Me mixing got7 and my fav pairing with...kazetsuyo aka run with the wind best anime ever and yeah got7 running boys, mark as shindo during his heart breaking section and jaebeom as yuki?(  
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
